


Last Night

by SnowInVenice



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunk Morality, Humor, M/M, alcohol mention, logic is cute, sassy anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowInVenice/pseuds/SnowInVenice
Summary: Morality didn't know how it came to be, but he somehow ended up in Logan's room, nursing a hangover, and everything just went crazy from there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am super new to the fandom! Just thought I'd try my hands at the amazingly cute ship. Enjoy

Morality was most definitely a morning person. Everybody knew that. He liked to wake up super early and prepare breakfast for the other traits, singing loudly as he did so, which annoyed Logic and Anxiety to no end.  
Today, however, as he felt the sun shining it's too bright rays directly at his face, he growled and tried to burrow deeper into his lumpy duvete.  
Except, it wasn't his duvete. Come to think of it, it wasn't even his room.  
Morality jerked upright in shock at this realization, then clapped a hand to his mouth as bile rose to his throat and his head started aching in the worst way possible. Wincing at the pounding in his skull, and trying to swallow against the bitter dryness in his mouth, he squinted at his surroundings, as several things dawned on him at once.  
First, he didn't have his glasses on, which almost never happens. Second, he was possibly experiencing a ... hangover? Which meant he was drunk last night? He didn't remember anything! And third, judging by the almost hospital like bareness of the room, he had a pretty good idea where he was.  
As if on cue, a hand appeared before his face, holding a glass of water. Dumbfounded, Morality looked up right at Logan's blurry face.  
'Here', the logical side said, thrusting the glass at Morality's face, 'water, for hydration.'  
Morality wordlessly accepted the glass and downed it in one go, watching warily as Logan went to sit at his desk, nonchalantly engrossing himself in a book, completely oblivious to Morality's panicked expression. For as he watched Logan reading, dressed in his usual proper attire of black polo shirt and tie, The bright persona realized the most horrendous thing of all: he was clad only in his blue shirt and unicorn print boxers. His signature grey cardigan and khaki pants? Missing.  
Logan looked up, startled, as Morality emitted a loud 'waaaaaah' of surprise and pulled the duvete over his head.  
'Is something the matter?' Logic asked the lump in his sheets in concern, bookmarking his spot and setting the volume down, 'do you still feel nauseated? I would prefer it if you don't vomit on my bed, I have a perfectly good bathroom for that purpose.'  
'No Logan,' Morality wailed, thumping his head on the mattress, still under the covers, it did make him feel nauseous but that was not the point. 'I did something embarrassing last night, didn't I?'  
He poked his head out of the covers only to catch Logan's slight smirk, at which Morality immediately dived back under the covers and said in a pitiful voice, 'oh my God what did I do?'  
'Well,' Logan began, sitting down besides the lump in his sheets, 'to summarize, we were celebrating Thomas's birthday, you insisted that you could hold your liquor, tried to drink Princey under the table, fell down multiple of times, then barged into my room after the party, convinced that you were a top notch stripper named Butterfly Kiss, took most of your clothes off, and...' There was a slight pause as Logan hesitated, adjusting his glasses, 'then you promptly fell asleep on my bed.'  
Morality poked his head out again, his eyes shiny and lower lip trembling, 'did you laugh?'  
'Well, objectively, it was more bizarre than funny,' Logan stated, trying to soothe the father's worries in his own way.  
'Logan, that doesn't help at all,' Morality wailed, clutching the duvete tightly around him.  
'I personally thought it was very chill,' Logan said after a pause.  
Despite himself, Morality giggled, 'not using it right, Logan,' he said, sitting up.  
Logan sighed and retrieved a wad of paper from his pocket, mumbling incoherently as he wrote something on it.  
'I'd better leave,' Morality heaved a long suffering sigh and attempted to get out of bed while wearing the duvete. 'Alright Logan, where are my glasse- waaaaah,' with a flailing of tangled limbs, Morality would have fallen face first into the floor, had it not been for Logan who quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to stop the trait from possible injury and pain.  
There they knelt on the bed, Logan's hands around Morality's waist, the latter clutching his strong shoulders for support. The duvete fluttered softly to the  bed around them. Morality raised his wide eyes to meet Logic's, only to find that his face was uncomfortably close to his saviors. Even without his spectacles, he could see the long arch of Logan's eyelashes behind his glasses and the gracious curve of his full lower lip.  
'Woah there, I think I almost broke my nose,' Morality began in a chirpy tone after a very long silence that buzzed and crackled between the sliver of space that separated them.  
'You almost did,' Logan agreed, their faces mere inches apart . His hands moved to hold Morality more securely against him, his fingers grazing the father's skin below his shirt, making the other gasp.  
There was a palpable shift in the atmosphere, and even though Logan held him so firmly, Morality felt off balance, like he was spiraling out of control yet also grounded to one spot at the same time. Something flashed in Logan's eyes, perhaps a recognition that he noticed it too, which was surprising, considering Logan was the last person to pick up on things like this.  
'Logan,' morality whispered, their faces were so close his lips brushed against Logan's ever so slightly as he spoke, 'something else happened last night, didn't it? You haven't said one of your confusing scientific things since I woke up.'  
Logic huffed in part amusement and annoyance, 'you mean when I correct your illogical chatter with authentic facts?'  
Morality opened his mouth to protest, but Logan cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, 'Morality,'  he said, his hand moving to cup the others cheek as he spoke, 'to answer your question, the only extra thing you did last night was to solidify the fact that feelings truly are the bane of my existence.'  
And with that he leaned in closer, capturing Morality's lips with his own, causing the other to freeze in his arms for a few moments before shuddering slightly as Logic traced his tongue along Morality's lower lip. The kiss lasted no more than a few heartbeats but it felt as though the universe was holding it's breath, waiting to see what would happen next. When they broke apart, Morality was panting hard, his hands fisted in Logan's shirt, his knuckles white and trembling.  
For the first time in his life, Morality was at a loss for what to say. Turns out, he didn't have to.  
As Logan leaned in for a repeat performance, there was a slight knock on his door and in stepped Anxiety, a pair of headphones in his hands.  
Which immediately dropped to the floor as he took in the scene in front of him.  
'What the actual hell!!?'


	2. Last Night (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see the events of what actually happened between Logan and Morality last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't expect it to be this long! Anyway, here's the first part of the flashback chapter. Enjoy!

It was a celebration worth remembering; even Anxiety was seen sort of enjoying himself, which was a rare occurrence in itself.  
After Thomas was done partying with his friends and family, all his sides had popped up to join in the fun. Morality, Princey and Thomas were dancing wildly together, while anxiety was curled up on the couch, nodding his head with the music. Even Logan had done his interpretation of dancing, which consisted of him jerking around from side to side, however, he stopped pretty soon when Morality jumped on him, claiming he was having an epileptic episode.  
After hours of much dancing and silly party games, Thomas was practically slumped in Anxiety's lap on the couch, with Logan sitting on the other side,  all three of them staring, bemused, at Morality and Roman, who were still in party mode.  
'I feel tired just by looking at them,' Anxiety mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to shove Thomas off, while staring irritatedly at the energetic duo who were in the midst of arguing about the next game to play.  
Thomas gave a sleepy grunt at being shoved, his eyes closed, 'wake me up when this is over,' he slurred.  
Logan, upon careful analysis, decided that this was enough for the poor birthday boy. He had a really busy day tomorrow.  
'Alright, Thomas,' Logic said, picking his host up in his arms, 'time for you to go to bed. And Anxiety,' he added, turning towards the darker persona, 'would you please break this up and get everyone to leave?'  
Anxiety nodded, before sighing and standing up.  
When Logan exited Thomas's room a while later, he was very tired, and being sure that Anxiety would have done his job, he wanted nothing more than to change into his onesies and crash onto his bed.  
Finding Thomas's house deserted, Logan quickly went to the mindspace, intent on going to his room, only to freeze in shock and surprise at the scene before him.  
There, in the middle of the common room, Morality and Roman were sitting on the floor facing each other, chugging from identicle bottles of what looked suspiciously like alcohol, with more bottles littered around them. Anxiety, the traitor, was cheering them on, or rather, cheering Morality on, as the parent looked like he was on the verge of losing, he was gasping and coughing, tears steaming from his eyes.  
'Hey, Logan, wanna watch me win, kiddo?' Morality asked, stopping to wave at him.  
Logan felt a surge of irritation, a feeling he was definitely familiar with because of the antics of the other three.  
Seeing his annoyed expression, Anxiety stood up, 'I got them to leave,' he pointed out.  
'I also told you to break this up, not to cheer them on.'  
'Yeah, well, this seems interesting, and I really wanted to see Princey lose,' Anxiety shrugged.  
They were interrupted by Roman's loud yell of victory.  
'I won,' he shouted, standing up and pumping his fist in the air, his hair disheveled, 'ha, in your face, you emo nightmare,' he said smugly, pointing a finger at anxiety, before collapsing on the floor.  
'I may be a bit drunk,' he announced from the floor.  
'It's not fair,' Morality wailed, standing up and upending several bottles that were in his lap, his glasses askew, 'you cheated Roman.'  
'I did not! I never cheat, I am a royal, I am honorable.'  
'You still cheated!' Morality insisted, 'Anxiety, he did cheat, didn't he?' he asked, turning towards the darker persona.  
'Well...' Anxiety began.  
'He did,' Morality cut in, 'he used Logan to get me all distracted'  
'wha-,' Roman began, ' why would Logic distract you, you sore loser!'  
'I am confused,' Logan admitted.  
'Yes, Morality,' Anxiety drawled, his eyes shining mischievously as though he knew something the others didn't, 'why would Logan distract you?'  
Three pair of questioning eyes waited for Morality to answer, who, in turn, quickly closed his eyes and threw himself at the floor, his cheeks pink.  
'I am terribly drunk,' he exclaimed, 'please take everything I say as drunk chatter, I am also very drunk.'  
Logic and Roman shared a look of pure confusion, as Anxiety knelt down to check on Morality.  
'You are such a dork,' he whispered fiercely in the father's ear, 'why don't you tell him that you like him, you moron.'  
'I am drunk,' Morality insisted, 'and therefore do not know what you are talking about.'  
'You are unbelievable.'  
'Alright,' Logan clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, 'Anxiety, you get Roman to his room, I will handle Morality.'  
Anxiety looked like he was about to protest, but then he nodded. Bending down, he hauled Roman to his feet with difficulty.  
Logan stepped aside as the pair shuffled by, Anxiety supporting Roman's weight, both of them unusually silent.  
Logic turned to find Morality on his feet, swaying slightly, his gaze unfocused.  
'Very well,' the Logical side said, taking Morality's hand in his own, 'now that Roman is taken care of, I am going to accompany you to your room.'  
Logic looked at Morality for affirmation, but the latter was looking at their entwined finger with a strange expression that Logan for the life of him couldn't decipher.  
Logan had a simple, logical rule where feelings were involved: he ignored them.  
Deciding to do just that, Logan headed towards Morality's room with the father stumbling along in tow, wishing for the day to be over already.


	3. Last Night (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Continuition of the last chapter. Slight angst at the end, fair warning! Enjoy!

Morality's room was a stark contrast to Logan's own neat and organized abode. It was bright and unkempt, littered with half finished projects Morality started but then abandoned when he lost interest. There were photos of all of them hanging from every available surface, some of them very embarrassing to look at. As always, the place smelled like chocolate chip cookies, mostly because a stash of said cookies could be found under the pillows at any given time.

Despite the lack of logical reasoning, being in Morality's room always puts Logan at ease. There was something pure and calm that radiated from every aspect of the place, or maybe it was merely Morality's presence that did the trick. Someday, Logan would form a convincing hypothesis about this, but right now, this came under the list of uncomfortable things he would ignore.

Logan didn't knew how tightly his shoulders were clenched until he entered the room, tugging Morality after him, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the short trip.

Forcing Morality to go to bed took a surprisingly short amount of time, and Logan was back in the warmth of his own bed in less time than he had calculated. Maybe he was not as drunk as I previously believed, Logan mused, as he tried to get his tie off with tired fingers. He hoped Anxiety had had similar luck with Roman. If not, he was sure Anxiety would let him hear all about it in the morning, with a lot of insulting words in the mix.

Logan drifted slowly to sleep, overcome by exhaustion. Abandoning his tie in favor of pulling his duvete snugly around himself, he settled more comfortably in his sheets. He felt peaceful, which, although rare, was a very nice feeling that he did not feel the need to ignore. 

However, his moment of tranquility was shattered rather abruptly when his door slammed open with a bang and something, or someone, fell with a painfully sounding thud onto the floor. Logan jerked awake at the sound, and stared at the lump on his floor with wide eyes.

'Well, tha' didn't go 's planned,' it was Morality, who stood up on very wobbly legs before falling down again.

'What are you doing here?' Logan asked in surprise, adjusting his crooked tie and running a hand through his hair; even if it was late night, that was no excuse for him to not look his best. 

'M here t' give you a show!' Morality slurred, his eyes bright but dazed, but he took the hand that Logan offered and stood up, leaning heavily on him.

This was not good. 

'A show?' Logan asked, eyebrows raised.

'A stripper show,' Morality added, waggling his eyebrows. 

'A strip- wait, what?' Logan's eyes, if it was possible, got even wider. 'I don't think that is a good idea-'

'Oh, 'm changing my name, it's Butterfly Kiss now!' Morality smiled brightly at him. 

'I do not follow.'

'Course you don't, you silly bunny, if 'm going t' try my hand at becomin' a stripper, I should hav' a fancy name.'

'I think you should go to bed and don't ever call me that again,' Logan deadpanned.

'Y' get it, right, 'cause I give t' best butterfly kisses,' Morality said, batting his eyes lashes at him.

'You are drunk,' Logan said flatly, adjusting his glasses, trying not to stare too much at the fluttering eyelashes, which could be described as very pretty. Objectively.

Morality stared at Logic for a few seconds in intense concentration, then pushed him backwards until he fell back on the bed with a soft thump. 

'What on earth are you doing?' Logan asked, indignantly, struggling into a sitting position.

'Ohhhh I see what's going on here,' Morality slurred, untying the cardigan from around his neck and throwing it with a flourish behind him.

'No you don't, and I would prefer it if you don't throw your clothes around in my room,' Logan eyed the discarded clothes in disdain.

'You want m' t' woo you first, 'fore showing you the good stuff,' Morality finished the sentence by jiggling his shoulders.

'The-the good stuff?' Logan chocked, 'No, that is not what I want.'

'Baby, I'll treat y' like I do m' homework, slam y' on m' table and do y' all night long,' Morality winked, smirking.

Logan knew his face was turning pink, and there was a curious feeling in his chest that he did not care to look into. It took all he had to maintain an unimpressed facade, but he knew Morality saw through it all, as he always did, even if he was drunk and completely out of his mind right now.

'Did Anxiety taught you that?' Logan asked, instead of all the other things he could have said.

'Nuh, Roman did.' Morality said, wiggling out of his pants and almost falling over. 

'Why would Roman teach you that?' Logan began, but then his brain registered what Morality was doing. 'What are you doing?!?' He yelped in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice, scrambling backwards until he banged his head on the headboard.

'Taking m' pants off, obviously,' Morality rolled his eyes, 'I thought y' were smart, Logan'

'That is not the issue,' Logan snapped, fiddling with his glasses, 'put your pants back on.'

'Can't, I'm stripping,' Morality said in a singsong voice, before jumping on the bed and crawling clumsily onto Logan's lap, straddling his waist in a way that should be illegal, and was making Logan all kinds of uncomfortable.

'Y' don't look so well,' Morality said, pressing a hand to Logan's forehead, while the other played with his tie.

'I assure you, I am totally fine,' Logan replied, breathlessly. 

There was something about close proximity with Morality that made logic feel...out of sorts. As though he was falling from a great height, and he knew the moment he would hit solid ground would hurt worse than anything, but this fleeting exhilaration of suspended free fall seemed worth the trouble.

'Well, 's a good thing you're fine, I wouldn't wanna do it with a sick person anyway,' Morality grinned, before yanking him close by his tie and kissing him, cutting off whatever Logan was about to say.

Logan froze for a few moments, his mind blank with sensory overload as Morality moved his lips over his, while his hands fumbled with the buttons on Logan's shirt. Morality pulled back to yank the others' tie off his head, throwing it on the floor with an impatient huff, while Logan took the chance to draw in a shaky breath, his pulse thundering in his ears. 

He was falling, Logan was flying through the air, he was weightless and Morality was the only anchor holding him upright.

'Morality?' Logan asked, proud of his voice sounding relatively more stable than he felt, as the other persona peppered light kisses from his jawbone to his shoulder, while his cold hands ran along the length of Logan's back under his shirt.

'Mmmh?' Morality answered, without stopping, as he kissed along Logan's collarbone.

'I - what are you doing?'

'I though that was obvious,' Morality raised his head to give him an incredulous look, 'do you want me to stop?'

What Logan wanted was not important, since he was not supposed to want the thing that he wanted in the first place.

'You are drunk,' Logan pointed out, fixing his glasses with shaky hands, 'it is obvious that alcohol is clouding your judgement, making you do things you would regret in the morning.'

Morality stilled, his eyes wide. 'you think I am doing this because I'm drunk?'

'Of course,' Logan replied, confused. 'What other reason could there be?'

'Wait a minute,' Morality sputtered, 'you think- but I thought that- I though- oh my- you really can't take a hint, can you?'

'I do not know what you are referring to,' Logan said, buttoning up his shirt and fixing his glasses, avoiding looking at Morality's distressed expression.

'I like you,' Morality burst out, disentangling himself from Logan, whose hands had stilled on his half buttoned up shirt at the outburst.  
'I- I've always liked you, Logan, even when you say weird things and use big words and I know you think I'm silly but I can't stop- I can't... I kn- know you don't l- like feelings and I th-though I could do this from a distance like in the mo- movies but it's hard and everyday it h- hurts more than before but no- nobody t- told me it h- hurts this b-bad-' Morality's voice cracked, his chest heaving, his whole frame shuddering.

'Don't...' Logan began softly, his hands reaching out to hover uselessly above Morality's shoulders. 

'And Anxiety th- thought I should at least t- try to - I don't know - tell you subtly,' Morality continued, looking anguished, as though the words were being forced out of him, 'but you n- never noticed, Logan, you ne- never no- notice anything! You t- think you are smart but you really are a clueless moron most of the time,' Morality stopped, gasping for breath, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his hands around his torso, shaking uncontrollably.

Logan pulled Morality into his lap, and stroked his back as the persona pressed his face against his chest, his hands clenched in Logan's shirt. 'I'm sorry,' Morality sobbed against his shirt, as Logan rocked him gently, 'I'm sorry I th- though you could ever return my- my feelings, I sh- shouldn't have but I did and I thought I'd be h- happy with you as l- long as you'll have me but I...'

Logan said nothing, he only held Morality close, rocking him gently and working soothing circles onto his back- as Morality had done for all of them at their darkest times- until he had exhausted all his tears and was slumped in Logan's arms, breathing heavily.

'You know I don't work this way,' Logic said in a low voice, after a long time, he wasn't even sure if Morality heard him, 'I can't-'

'Not if you don't allow yourself,' Morality mumbled against his shirt, before sighing and drifting off to sleep.

Logan waited until Morality's breathing was slow and even before setting him down on the bed and wrapping his duvete around him. Gently taking the others glasses off, he studied Morality more closely than he'd ever had the chance to. 

Looking at his tranquil expressions, the elegant arch of the long eyelashes against the smooth skin and the slightly parted lips, Logan could almost understand why the prince had kissed Snow White. Morality was always so impossibly happy and bright, Logan had never given thought to the many complicated emotions and feelings he controlled, or how hard must it be for him.

He really was clueless.

He collected the discarded clothes off the floor, folded them neatly and set them on his couch, before changing his shirt that was still damp from Morality's tears and fixing his tie back on. Left with nothing to do, Logan was forced to acknowledge the thoughts he had been avoiding.Thoughts that were now clamouring for attention in his mind, and this time, Logan could not run away anymore.

There was a deep set ache in his bones that had nothing to do with fatigue, but everything to do with Morality's tear brightened eyes. Logan had felt it setting in with every word Morality had forced out through muffled sobs against his chest, it swirled in his chest with every shudder that had raked Morality's body, with every gasp and every breath, it had grown stronger.

Logan understood what the feeling was. He was no longer flying through the air. There was no exhilaration.

He had fallen.


End file.
